Easy As ABC
by Lifesjustducky
Summary: 26 Klaine one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Ranging from funny to awkward, angsty to smut. Sort of sequel to the ABC's Of Kurt and Blaine! D: Ducks
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, about a year ago, I began to write a story called The ABCS Of Kurt and Blaine. Due to the popularity of that story, I've decided to make another ABC style story! For those of you that aren't familiar, I am going to write one one-shot based on a word that starts with each letter of the alphabet. I hope you enjoy these! Ps. Please people, if you're going to leave me a both unhelpful and negative review, please do it non-anonymously, because, then I can at least figure out why 'my writing sounds like I'm four' or other non-flattering things. Constructive criticism, however, is always appreciated. **

**Lots of love, **

**Lifesjustducky**

**Ps. PLEASE REVIEW!**

A: Apartments

"Hey, Kurt…." Blaine whispered, post coitus. He knew that this would be Kurt's happiest time, and the best time to ask him a big question. If there was one thing that Blaine knew about his boyfriend, it was that Kurt hated change.

"Mmmpphh…" Kurt moaned and mumbled. The counter-tenor gently rolled over to face his boyfriend, despite his stage of exhaustion.

"So…I was just thinking that… since you and Rachel have this apartment all to yourselves… I mean, I spend almost every night here, anyways, and the guy that I share my dorm with is so weird." Blaine's dorm mate was indeed a freak. One year after Rachel and Kurt stated collage; Blaine joined them in the big apple. He went to NYU, and, by some miracle, both Rachel and Kurt had been accepted to NYADA.

"He's a freak…" Kurt sighed, still half asleep. His eyes were closed, and he was obviously still off in la la land.

"Anyways, I could totally help pay the rent, and I'm actually a pretty good cook. Plus, you could probably use a break from Rachel." As soon as Blaine stopped speaking, Kurt immediately rose to attention.

"Are you asking to move in here, Blaine?" Kurt asked, a look of confusion spread across his flawless face.

"If it's okay with you, and Rachel, obviously." Blaine spoke hesitantly. Mad Kurt, was not something that anyone would ever want to see.

"No, Blaine."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Kurt added, as he realized what he just said, even though he meant every word. "I just don't think that it's a good idea."

"Why? We spend almost every night together anyways, Kurt. It's obviously your choice in the end, but I thought we both had the idea that we were going to get married some day." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I actually think that it's a terrible idea, babe. We have our entire lives to spend together, and maybe it would better if we waited to live together until we were out of collage."

"Shouldn't we practice now, so that we can be ready for when do get married?" The tenor pleaded. He had expected the worst, but even the worse situation didn't cover this in his head. "Make sure we're compatible, you know, closet wise?" Blaine attempted to elbow Kurt, as he made, quite possibly, the lamest joke in history. Kurt deflected the blow, his face still emotionless.

"I need my space, Blaine. Can you please leave?" Kurt said, still dead-panned.

"I'll leave." Blaine quickly began to gather his things.

"I'm sorry." Kurt added, before his boyfriend ran out the door. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." He replied, opening the apartment door. He was immediately hit with a cold burst of winter wind, but it didn't seem to faze him. "I'll…I'll call you tonight, okay?" And just like that, he was gone.

0000

After rehearsal, Rachel received a text from Kurt, that read 'Blaine problems; please hurry home.' When she finally arrived to their two-bedroom apartment, she was startled to find Kurt, sobbing, and eating raw cookie dough, while playing teenage dream on repeat. This hadn't happened since last year, when Klaine tried to go long-distance. This was bad.

Rachel sighed. "What did he do, Kurt?" Kurt just sniffled.

'He… He wanted to move in with us…" He cried, causing Rachel to become extremely puzzled. Blaine spent practically every night at their apartment anyways.

"And….?"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO!" Kurt cried. "I mean-I love him more than anything in the world, but I'm afraid that once we start spending like 24 hours a day together, he won't love me anymore."

"Aww, Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting down on the faux-leather couch next to her best friend. "That's an absolutely ridiculous reason. Seriously, that doesn't even make sense! Blaine is head over heals in love with you, and nothing can change that."

"But… now, he hates me!" Kurt sobbed.

"No, he doesn't." Rachel said, as if she was talking to a small child. "You need to call him, and talk to him. If you really don't want him to live with us, that would be acceptable, but you need to have an adult discussion with him first. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. He was just grabbing his I-Phone, to call Blaine, when there was a knock at the door. Rachel quickly hopped up to answer it.

"Kurt, get out here!" She screamed. Reluctantly, Kurt stood up and walked to the door. He really was not a fan of visitors, especially in his current state. This visitor, however, was actually kind of a pleasant surprise. Blaine was standing in his doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers, with a look that read 'I'm so sorry.'

"I'm sorry for even suggesting that we move in together. It really was your choice, and I was being a bitch about it. I'm so sorry." Blaine handed Kurt the blue bouquets.

"No, I overreacted. Can we talk, like, alone?" Blaine nodded, and together they walked to Kurt's bedroom.

0000

Kurt and Blaine stayed in that room for several hours, talking, and crying. Kurt explained that he was afraid that Blaine would no longer love him, to which Blaine replied, that he would love Kurt forever. And ever. And ever. When Kurt and Blaine finally emerged, they told Rachel the good news; Blaine would move in the next week.

And he did, and Kurt even moved some of his shoes to make room in the closet.

All was well.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Poop? LET ME KNOW! **


	2. B: Basketball

B: Basketball

"Oh my god, Blaine! Put that away!" Kurt screamed, over the gentle thumping noise that was filling his bedroom. "Why did Finn get you that for Christmas!" He gestured to the bright orange ball that Blaine was dribbling.

"Why? It's fun, Kurt! What else are we supposed to do?" Blaine asked, still bouncing the ball. "Your parents are home, and last time that didn't work out so well…"

"I didn't mean that!" Kurt shrieked, grabbing the ball from his boyfriend's rough hands. "You could sit down with me, and we could look at the newest issues of Teen Vogue, like a normal gay couple!"

A look of understanding suddenly spread across Blaine's face. "Did you get made fun of when you were younger because you were bad at basketball?" He asked, sitting down next to Kurt, who was getting more irritating by the second. "It's okay. We can put the basketball away, Kurt." Blaine sighed, prompting Kurt to slap his arm... Hard.

"Why would you just assume that it was because I'm bad at basketball? Actually, taking into account my stature, and fear of balls-stop smirking, Blaine! I meant the kind you use in sports! -I was actually really good basketball! We just never get to spend time together, and you are wasting these precious moments bouncing a ball, and giving me a headache!" Blaine immediately began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Kurt! I just really can't imagine you being good at basketball!"

"Are you really doubting my abilities? Would you like to see my skills?"

"Is this a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."

"Alright, let's go to my house. We have a court in my back yard."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!" Kurt finally screamed. "Now, if I were you, I would go get ready, because I am going to smoke you."

"Oh, in your dreams!" Blaine taunted, as the young boys walked out of the house to drive to Blaine's house, still holding hands.

0000

Once they arrived at the basketball court, Kurt began to stretch, while Blaine just smirked.

"Blaine, if you don't stretch, then you will be really sore tomorrow." Kurt advised, beginning to do some advanced yoga poses.

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine, but I'm not going to rub your back tomorrow when you're crying in agony." Kurt retorted.

"I won't be. Why don't we make this a little bit more interesting?" Blaine suggested. "If you win, then I will tell Brittany the answer next time she asks an awkward question about how two dolphins have sex. And if you lose, then you have to call Rachel and tell her that we will not be joining her and her father's for breakfast next weekend."

"Fine. Give me the ball." Blaine passed Kurt the orange sphere. "First to ten wins."

After Blaine made a few lame attempts to steal the ball from Kurt, Kurt did a layup and quickly scored a point. This happened again, and again, and again. Whenever Blaine did manage to get the ball, Kurt, who seemed to have the agility of a ninja, quickly stole it. Well, he did have sai swords, but that was an issue for another day.

Needless to day, Kurt did indeed kick Blaine's ass.

And the next day, when Brittany asked if Kurt and Blaine had sex underwater, Blaine was left to have long and awkward chat with the daffy blonde girl, who never seemed to understand that Kurt and Blaine were not legitimate dolphins.

Blaine learned an important lesson that day; never underestimate the power of Kurt Hummel. He was, for all intensive purposes, magical, which was why Blaine loved him so much.


	3. C: Cute

AN: I wrote this forever ago, so it takes place before I knew what happened in The First Time (AHHHH! SO GOOOOOOOOD!) Yeah… Also, I got no reviews for the last chapter, which makes me sad. Review? Please?

Lots of love,

Megan

C: Cute

"Are you sure nobody's home, Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend of a year, as he readjusted himself on Kurt's bed. Kurt quickly popped a movie into the DVD player, and snuggled next to his boyfriend.

"Positive." The smaller boy responded, planting a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Great." Blaine scooted away from Kurt, and turned to face him. "I was thinking, we've been going out for a year. It's been wonderful, but we haven't done anything more than making out. I was just wondering if you wanted to, maybe, take the next step tonight. I mean, not all the way, just a little further down that path" A bright red blush spread across Blaine's face. "Never mind. That was a stupid idea. Let's just forget it and watch the movie." Kurt smiled at Blaine's adorableness.

"So, the next step…" Kurt said, sliding back under Blaine's arm. "What would that entail?"

"Well, we can start with making out a little bit." Blaine broke into a grin, as he kissed Kurt. "Then, I take off my shirt…if that's alright with you." The raven-haired boy looked up at Kurt, who nodded, before proceeding to rip off the navy striped polo. "And if you want to, you could take off your shirt." Blaine continued, in between kisses. Kurt took off his maroon sweater. "Next, we lay down and see where it goes." Blaine nudged Kurt to lie down on the grey bedspread. A few moments later, Kurt's soft hands wandered down to Blaine's corduroy trousers. Carefully, he undid the button, causing Blaine to look up.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Kurt asked, meekly.

"No, keep going." In one swift motion, Kurt removed Blaine's pants, leaving the warbler in only his boxers.

"Can I do yours?" Kurt bit his lip and nodded. Blaine cautiously reached down to pull off Kurt's black skinny jeans. After Kurt's pants got stuck a bit at the ankles, both boys soon sat in their underwear.

"Do you want to…be naked?"

"I'll go first." After kissing Kurt yet again, Blaine stood up, and removed his boxers.

"Wow." This was the only response Kurt could think of.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Blaine inquired.

"It's just so…big."

"It's not that big. Your turn."

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not big like that."

"I'm sure it's fine. Babe, size really doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure? Because it might matter when you see it."

"I really don't care. I love you, no matter what." Blaine assured. Kurt took a deep breath, before standing up and removing his underwear.

"It's small." Kurt slowly stated.

"It's not small, Kurt. It's…it's… cute." Blaine tried to reassure his boyfriend.

"It's a penis, Blaine! It's not supposed to be cute!" Kurt broke into tears.

"I'm sorry, babe. Really, it's not small. Mine's just…big."

"I'm tired of being cute." Kurt sobbed. "I want to be sexy."

"Kurt, you're like the sexiest thing ever. I love you. I don't care about the size of your very sexy penis." Blaine comforted.

"Really?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"The sexiest." Blaine brought his hand down to touch Kurt's hardening member. "Does that feel alright?"

"Wonderful. Ahhhhh." Kurt moaned, as Blaine's hand pumped with greater speed. "Almost there!" A few moments later, Blaine's soft hand was covered in Kurt's cum. Blaine immediately began to lick his hand.

"What does it taste like, babe?" Kurt asked, his voice still shaky in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Sexiness." Blaine responded.

"What does that taste like?" The curly haired boy thought a minute before responding, with a grin.

"You."


	4. D: Ducks

D: Ducks

"Blaine! Blaine! We're over here!" Kurt called from across the park. Blaine, dapper as ever in his plaid vest, meandered over to the pond, where Kurt and an elderly woman were seated.

"Hey, sweetie!" Blaine sat down and wrapped his arm around Kurt, as the pale boy tossed bread crumbs to the ducks in the pond.

"Who is this handsome young man, Kurtis?" The elderly woman asked, pushing up her sunglasses, and running her hands through her thinning, gray hair.

Kurt began speaking in a gentle, soothing voice. "Grammy, we talked about this, this is Blaine. He's my boyfriend."

The woman looked Blaine up and down for a good while, occasionally pausing to toss a bread crumb to a duck. After a while, she just smiled at the couple, with wrinkles covering her face.

She nodded and said, almost to herself, "You did good, Kurtis. You did good."

AN: Yeah, it's short, but I thought it was pretty cute. What did you think? Please review!


End file.
